The reading
by SantaVica
Summary: Elena and Caroline attend a reading. The writer is known by the initials D.S. Will Elena be still a fan of his work when she realizes that he is not the way she thinks he is? AU
1. The reading part one

**A/N: This popped in my head today and I hope to finish it soon. It was supposed to be a oneshot but now it has turned into a longer fic. Still, this will not take more than four or five chapters. At least that is the plan. Love, Santavica**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or any part of the characters. The story is mine and the parts from the book are mine too. **

She had devoured his books with an unknown passion even though most people had no idea who he was and what he wrote about. His style was extraordinary but interestingly not distinctively male which surprised people when finding out. His full name was never mentioned on the back of his books. He was always called by his initials. D.S.

The room was filled with an unexpected amount of people. It had seems to be his first public reading and she had not expected to have so many people to share him with. But in the weeks shortly after the release of hi newest book he had given some interviews and the journalist whom he had given the interview to, a woman of course, had called him a literary supermodel.

She rolled her eyes at the row of girls in the front. They looked like the only thing they had ever read was that particular interview and not one of his books. Maybe one had read the Wikipedia entry about hi books and had given her girlfriends a short briefing about it. She snorted. Of coure she didn't really care, why would she? She was not some weird hipster that only liked what everybody else hated but she was annoyed anyway. Instead she tried to focus on the upcoming reading.

"Are you going to speak along with the guy?" Caroline asked her. It had taken Elena some work to convince her to accompany her to go to the reading. In the end it was not Elena's word that Caroline believed but the recommendation of their English professor Mr. Mikkaelson who taught temporary literature at the college they both attended. Caroline had a serious crush in him. Elena suspected that there was more than Caroline admitted but she didn't ask assuming Caroline would talk when she felt like it.

"Of course not. I just like to be able to reference to the book when I am asking questions." Caroline rolled her eyes again but fell silent. Elena did feel slightly ridiculous sitting with the book in her lap but she was far too proud to admit that now. The watch around her wrist showed 08:05. The reading would start in 3 minutes at exactly 08:08. He seemed to be obsessed with repetitive numbers they could be found all over his books. After reading the interview she had the slight suspicion that he coordinated his life just like his books.

At exactly eight minutes past eight he entered the stage. He looked down at the audience and seemed to scan every ingle face in milliseconds. He smiled a crooked smile. He didn't seem t be impressed by the mass. Maybe he just didn't know how small Mystic Falls really was and that nearly half of the town was standing and sitting in the medium sized room. His expression and walk radiated a bordering on annoying feeling of superiority. Fascinated Elena watched how he walked over to the lectern and turned around to position himself facing the audience.

He cleared his throat and smiled again, letting the corners of his mouth lift up slightly while his chin descend just a little bit.

"Welcome." He said in a calm but still perfectly audible voice. She was surprised of his voice that did not match the deep brooding voice she had heard in her head when reading his pieces. But it fit his carefully planned appearance and entry.

„I did not expect so many listeners tonight." The certain presumptuousness in his voice called him a liar for saying this. Of course he had expected thee many listeners after giving that interview in the newspaper.

"But I am happy that my literature reaches so many young people as well." His glance wandered to the front rows and Elena snorted again. She tried to assess his age but it was difficult to say. He was probably not that much older than her maximum ten years.

Without further words but with another small smile he took out a few pieces of paper from the back pockets of his jeans and rolled them out in front of him. Another clearing of his throat, another glance at the people in front of him, accompanied by another smile and he began to read.

„_It was summer. Not any kind of summer but the first summer of my existence as a real student. The sun was burning away all the knowledge of my first year and I was as free as I had never been before. We all felt like this. There were no parents giving us rules and no teachers telling us to sit down and to listen. Some of us worked over the summer, in cafés and pubs but the rest of us, including me, celebrated each other and life itself…"_

He kept reading for a while and Elena was absolutely caught up in his voice. He stopped every once in a while to take a gulp of his water. These small breaks brought Elena back to the reality and the realization that he did not only read for her but to everybody in the room. After an especially look taste of his water she started being afraid that he was already done with his reading. Caroline was staring at her and was shaking with suppressed laughter.

„Did you ask something? I was distracted." Elena asked.

She was still grinning but had calmed down enough to say: "Yeah, distracted with drooling. It is kind of mundane what he is saying. I seriously don't get your fascination with him."

"I promise it is going to get better. Just wait for it."

„Alright, I believe you. By the way I saw a paper dispenser to wipe that small drool of you face. If you want that." She grinned again.

„Funny." Elena commented. „I just think his way of writing is appealing. If you are looking for drool you have to check out the front row."

"Sure, my dear, sure." She paused for a moment and mustered him again. "He is after all quite the man."

Without further comment she turned away from Caroline and ignored her giggling. She tried to focus on his voice and his words after he had started reading again.

_"How wrong you can be when trying to predict the future. Even when he was sure to have abandoned her from his thoughts she kept reappearing in his daydreams. Without noticing he pictured her face every time he saw dark brown hair and he tried to remember her smell every time he walked past flowers and trees. She didn't leave his head for one second."_

The reader finished his performance at an extraordinary interesting point. He knew how to keep people waiting. He looked down at the listeners and Elena felt his gaze look over her for a few seconds. He smiled and said: "My dearest audience, this is the ending of my reading for today. As you may have heard I will continue to read for you at different places in this beautiful little town during the next days. So whoever feels like it is invited to join the next gathering. But now is the time for your questions and moments of small fame. Feel free to speak your mind; I promise you, I'll be nice." He smiled again and Elena imagined that she heard someone sigh out of admiration in the first row.

Usually he could tell who was going to ask the first question of the night. There were always the same kind of people at readings. This audience was rather young but he knew that that was due to the interview he had given a few days prior to the event. The journalist had been absolutely infatuated with him and he had to give her credit for staying at least a little bit professional. If he had wanted her he could have had her but Andie Starr was not his type and also a few years his elder.

In the middle of the audience there was a young woman who looked like she was about to raise her hand but she didn't want to be the first one to say something. He took a closer look at her and was surprised by her beauty. She had long dark brown her that hung down straight along her face. Her clothes were cared for but were not especially fashionable not exactly extravagant. Before she could realize that he was analyzing her he let his gaze sweep again and smiled.

"There is no need to be shy. I am going to answer whatever question you have even the mean ones. Not that I hope you have mean questions quite on the contrary." He smiled again. Still nobody seemed to be interested in asking a question. He had been slightly counting on the blond man in the middle who looked like he was a teacher and who had raised his eyebrow every once in a while during the event. He didn't expect anything from the two front rows since the young women look like they were not really interested in his writing skills. Some of them were actually looking quite bored around like they hoped it would soon be over and they could go home telling that they had met someone remotely famous. He did not envy there small town life.

His gaze fell again on the young woman in the middle of the room. There was a cute blonde sitting next to her who had just said something she obviously considered hilarious. The dark haired did not agree with her but just rolled her eyes.

Elena had questions but she absolutely did not want to be the first one to ask. It was never good to be the first. She preferred to hide at least a little bit behind other people. But nobody seemed to want to help her. Caroline was nudging her in her rips to finally raise her arm.

"Leave it!" She hissed. In the end she raised her hand as the first preparing herself to speak out loud in front of so many people she knew and didn't know.

His gaze had been on the left and therefore he just saw her raising her hand out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to hesitate when lifting her arm but got it together in the last few seconds of the move. He turned his head quickly to stare at her. Before she could become uncomfortable with the intensity of his look he smiled at her and made an inviting gesture towards her. "Yes, please?"

She turned around to make sure that she was the only one who was going to ask a question.

"I have a question concerning your latest book and the commercial success of the same."

He looked at her in a seemingly encouraging way. He knew that being open made people formulate their questions much nicer while smiling at the same time confused them immensely. But she was not confused by his well-rehearsed tricks.

"Do you think that the success of your book is rightful concerning that some critics called your writing as of poor quality and simple formulas? I mean if you compare your way of writing with the style of other famous writers the language does seem awfully flat and redundant."

He was used to these kinds of questions. So called literacy critics asked the same all the time but out of the mouth of a pretty young woman he had never heard them. But as always he was prepared for the question.

„If you look back at the history of literature and bestselling novels you will realize that most commercially successful books where exactly that. Not of extraordinary written quality but still caught the reader at exactly the point he wanted to be caught. I never talk bad about colleagues but if you take a look at the bestselling books of the past year you will realize that some of them were definitely not high quality writing. Still, they were more successful than some critically acclaimed book. Critics don't buy books, you do!" He laughed out loud and many people in the room laughed with him. He observed amused how the body of the young woman stiffened. She did not seem to be satisfied with his answer.

He was already scanning the crowd again. Maybe he would take one of these young woman in the front row home with him. It would have been an easy catch and he did not feel like hunting tonight for the company he liked.

He suddenly noticed that the young woman ad stubbornly raised her hand again. She was obviously not satisfied with the phrases he had thrown at her. He nodded towards her to how that accepted another question. "You have another question?"

Elena shook her head: "No, to be honest I still have the same question. You just did not answer it. " She gave him a big smile that would have probably convinced everyone else in the room that she was a nice girl except him. He knew that smile. It was the same that he always used on unwanted people or on people he had obviously just insulted.

"Well would you mind repeating your question? I am not sure I have it still perfectly in my mind and I would not want to answer in a way that was not satisfying to you again."

„I see, you are not that young anymore." She answered with a wicked smile. He looked plastered. "Then maybe if you have problems remembering questions for only a few seconds you should be handing out pieces of paper and pens so people can write down their questions. Although" she smiled again. "maybe you should also be handing out papers with themes you would prefer not to talk about or things that you will just avoid. That would make this convention so much easier."

"Now, that you have so nicely not repeated your question I am starting to remember it suddenly. The language of my books is born out of the way that I see the world and my surroundings. Therefore it is built for the purpose of my books only. It is not possible to compare it to other languages. And now that we are already talking about my books, " he started his well-planned connection, " I am announcing that my new book will be published this spring. The title will be "Mitosis". Like I have already sad during the next days I will continue to read from my current book. I hope you enjoyed the reading and I will see you next time again."

Some disappointed faces looked up to him from the audience. He hoped that they had wanted him to read further in his book and not hear the rest of his exchange with the intriguing young woman. After he had thanked his audience again he left the stage with one last look at the young woman. She was really something.

**A/N: What do you think? Like it? Review and tell me what you think. Will she fall for him quick or slowly what would you prefere? Love, Santavica**


	2. The reading pargt two

Elena was seriously pissed even after they had left the event and went to get a drink at the Grill. Caroline bought them a beer and put it in her hands. "Here, drink this to get over the fact that this dreamguy is in reality a total dick." Elena was still brooding. Caroline sighed. „Maybe I should have given you something stronger. Two shots of Tequila, please!" She told the barkeeper who came rushing towards them. Although they did not live in Mystic Falls anymore Caroline still had a certain reputation with men that made them jump whenever she asked.

"What?" Elena looked confused at the beer bottle in her hands. Where did that come from? "Did you just give me the beer?"

"Yes, and now I am giving you Tequila. Drink up my friend it has been a while since we've been home."

They spent some hours at the Grill, meeting people from the time when they had lived in Mystic Falls. One of those guys was Matt, a young man that they had both dated in High School, which made the whole meeting only slightly awkward. Tyler came into the bar as well. He was Caroline's very recent ex-boyfriend who had not quite gotten over their break-up yet. Although they never had proof both girls assumed that he was getting comfort from someplace else. He only stayed for half an hour during which he kept staring at Caroline and trying to hit on another girl at the same time. She didn't go for it and when Caroline didn't show the mildest interest in what he was doing he left again.

They finally said goodbye after two in the morning.

"Do you want to come tomorrow too?" Elena asked Caroline.

"Hell, no! That was so incredibly boring today. Not even the hottest English professor could make me go again."

"Please, I don't want to go alone. It will be much more fun together and don't you want to know the rest of the story?"

"Are you sure that you are not only going to drool a little bit more about the guy? And probably to make him hate you buy asking all these annoying questions?" Caroline teased her. "Maybe you can join the fanclub in the first row."

"Funny! I'll see if I make it. I still have a lot of stuff to do." Now it was Caroline's time to laugh. She was sure Elena was going and not because of the reading.

When leaving the next day alone to the reading Elena was not in a very good mood. Her car had been parked in the sun the whole afternoon and was now a small Finish sauna. It was unbearable hot and her A/C was not working. A car check was definitely in order but she hadn't had the time during the semester. She saw the small town go by the windows of her car as she stirred towards the house.

Even if he would never admit it he was always excited like a little boy before his birthday when he went on stage. The first few steps were the worst after that it got better and better until he felt completely save on stage and nearly invincible. He remembered the first time he had presented his first book to someone. His father had been the most important person in his life and when he had told him that he wanted to be a writer he had laughed. A Salvatore was no writer. They were men who had a real job that required a solid college education. Men in their family became Lawyers, Managers, Accountants and occasionally doctors but never writers. He had been 15 and was devastated. His five years younger brother had found him destroyed and had built him up again. He remembered as i fit had been yesterday. The only thing his brother had sais was that at least one person on this whole planet would always buy his books. Stefan had kept word and had all his books in a special place on his bookshelf. He tried to hush those memories away. Their father had passed away a few years ago and had until his death refused to read any of his books. Yet he still missed him sometimes.

The sound of chairs rubbing over wooden floors was to be heard and he started preparing himself for the next step. One of the women of the city was about to announce him and he needed his well-rehearsed pokerface on. He knew that people loved and hated a slight amount of arrogance and self-assurance at the same time.

The chair on which she sat down was making very loud noises. She felt like she was the only one making any noise at the moment. There were fewer people than yesterday. But maybe only the drooling fanclub from the front row was missing. She looked around. There were awfully many men wearing turtlenecks and brown blazers. The woman wore mostly conservative dresses like her mother would have never worn. Some people acknowledged her presence but nobody really talked to her. She noticed that someone sat down next to her but she didn't look to see who it was. She was not really in the mood for small talk.

Mrs. Lockwood, the mayor of Mystic Falls, entered the stage and cleared her throat. All noises went down to a minimum. She smiled like a happy headmistress down at everybody and then looked down at the small paper between her hands.

"My dear people of Mystic Falls that have gathered here tonight. I am honored that so many of you have made it here tonight. I hope that you are not expecting anybody else because the doors will be closed now. Although I think that many of you have already attended the splendid performance yesterday I am still going to introduce our guest tonight to you."

He could hear her words from behind the stage. She used nearly the same word with which he had been introduced to the audience yesterday. He heard the words young, talented, extraordinary language and she used a lot of misplaced references to dead writers that he would have never seen as his idols. He thought back to the young woman from yesterday and wondered if she would be back again. If she had made the introduction she would have probably used different words. _This rude young man whom you are going to see on stage never answers any questions directly. Therefore it is better not to ask any but to let him suffer on the stage alone. Unless you have already given him the perfect question and answer beforehand then he may be able to read them out loud. _ He chuckled at the thought. That would have at least been an honest introduction.

He realized at the last moment when the woman on stage, he didn't remember her name, called him on stage. Taking a deep breath he put on his most charming smile and step put on the stage. He immediately noted the lack of young women in the first row. Maybe he should have taken one of them home last night. But at least this time there seemed to be people that actually wanted to listen to what he had written. Without noticing he quickly scanned the crowd for the young woman. He found her in the fourth row sitting on one of the really uncomfortable looking wooden chairs.

"Thank you for the kind words and the warm introduction, my dear." Elena heard him say to the mayor. She immediately assumed that he had already forgotten her name. Next to his slightly boyish looks and the tall stature she looked like just anybody and there was nothing official about her anymore. That was probably also due to the fact that she stared up to him like a schoolgirl in love. Only after he had smiled at her for a few seconds she seemed to remember that she had done her duty and could leave the stage. Elena wondered for a short moment what it was really like to stand next to the young man.

Without any further introduction or a reminder what he had read the last time he started reading.

"_I spent a calm night even though I had thought the talk would keep me up all night. The next morning my sub consciousness had decided to ignore what had happened and to just act as if there was nothing to worry about. I left my house running as always because I was late as always. It was 08:08…"_

He had read on for quite a while when he had to stop to take a deep gulp from his drink. Elena patiently waited for him to go on. Suddenly a hand moved into her vision. The hand was holding a bag.

"Peanuts?" A male soft voice asked her. She turned her head around and was surprised to find a young man maybe a few years older than her to her right side. The hand with the bag belonged to his arm and he smiled a genuine smile at her.

"Peanuts?" He repeated in the same calm and soft voice.

"Ehm, I don't think that he will like it if we eat in here while he is reading. It seems rude to me." She answered in a voice that tried very hard not to be judging. The young man chuckled.

"Please believe me, he won't care." She shrugged and took some peanuts from the bag. "Thank you." She said remembering her good education. He smiled at her.

Again the reader asked for questions but this time there were actually people with questions. He remembered the blond man from yesterday who had looked so doubtful. He asked two questions about the moral values of his book which he had actually not heard yet. That gave him a good reason to focus on answering the question and not to stare at the young dark haired woman in the audience all the time. She was eating peanut while he was reading. At first he was upset until he saw who was sitting next to her and who had probably offered her the peanuts. After that he had to keep himself from staring at her as she licked of the salt from her lips. It was very distracting.

Finally even the annoying part of the question and answer was over. He thanked his audience and wished them a good bye. He reminded them of the next reading and the place. Then he left the stage fully intending to talk to the young woman afterwards when people where preparing to go.

Elena had enjoyed this reading just as much as the last one. Maybe even a little bit more after she had been offered the peanuts. She had occasionally snuck a look at the young man next to her. He was very handsome. His dark eyes look deep compared to his rather light skin. His hair was dark brown and slightly unruly and he radiated calmness and genuine goodness. She hoped that he would talk to her again after the reading. She was not disappointed. The moment the reader had left the stage he asked her: "Did you like it?"

She looked at him and smiled her best smile. "Yes, I enjoyed it very much. I have already been here yesterday. I have read the books but it is different when you her them from the writer himself." He nodded. "True. I have read all his books myself but it is never the same as when he reads them."

"So, which one is your favorite book? I mean of his books?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I generally liked them all but I loved _Colored City, blue_ _Houses_. I think it is the best he has written so far. And you?"

"I liked that one too but my favorite is definitely the book he is reading of at the moment. It is beautiful. I love the different meanings behind every word and the constant misunderstandings. On the one hand you want it to work out but on the other hand you don't want the book to be over."

He nodded. "_Dive deeper_ is definitely on my top list as well. Maybe in second place." He smiled at her again. "Look, this may sound a little bit weird because we hardly know each other but you seem to be from around here. Do you know a place close by where we can have a drink or if you don't want to accompany me where I can have a drink by myself until my brother arrives?"

She laughed. "Well, after you have shared so gracefully your peanuts with me I think I can share a drink with you. The Mystic Grill is the local bar. It is nothing special but it is nice and the drinks are good."

"Sounds good. Are you here by car? I would just follow you in my car if you don't mind." He said.

"Not at all. You want to go now?"

"Sure" He said and while they walked outside he added. "I haven't even asked your name."

"I am Elena." She said. "And you?"

"Stefan."

He drove behind her to the local pub and parked his car next to hers. They went inside together. She greeted a few people from far but never approached anyone to talk to them. Stefan noticed how they got quite the attention when walking in together especially from a blonde young man standing at the billiard table. They ordered their drinks, both had beer and sat down at one of the comfortable booths.

Elena had a surprisingly good time talking to him. He was nice but never judging and had an interesting voice. He told her that he had just finished med school and was now going to be a doctor. He made joke that he could actually laugh about and he laughed at her pathetic attempts at being funny herself. They were just exchanging high school stories when his phone rang.

"Hello" A few seconds of silence. "Yes, I already left."… "No, I am at a bar."… "No, there is a lovely young lady with me I am not alone." Elena blushed a little bit. "Just come over here. I'll text you the address. Yes, I am very sure they have Bourbon." He laughed a little. "Okay, I'll see you in a few."

He hung up the phone. "That was my brother who is coming over here. I hope you don't mind." Elena shook her head. Stefan thought for a moment. "Where were we? Oh yes, you were talking about the worst carwash of your life." Elena laughed and started telling the story.

He had wanted to talk to her after the reading but he had no time. When he stepped out he was immediately ambushed by the young blonde man. He turned out to be an actual teacher and a decent guy. His name was weird he couldn't quite remember it. Something with an A at the beginning. When the guy had finally left him in peace she had already left. Frustrated he went backstage and packed his bags. Leaving the building he noticed that his brothers car was nowhere to be seen anymore. He sincerely hoped that his brother had already found a bar with a cold drink for him.

Elena and Stefan were deeply absorbed in their talk when Stefan looked up and genuinely smiled. When Elena turned she saw someone approaching from the side. Only as he got closer she was able to make out his features. It was the writer. He stopped at their table and looked at Stefan: "Hello, brother!"

**A/N: Haha, I am having the time of my life randomnly putting caracters from the VD in the story and mixing in situations. I hope you enjoy the story. Please tell me. Love, Santavica**


	3. Part three

**A/N: Okay, it was obvious that they were brothers. I still hope you enjoyed the revelation that Elena had. Here comes the next part. **

Elena was more than shocked when she looked from one man to the other. Now, that they had mentioned it she could see the similarities between the two. Stefan saw the confusion in her face and smiled.

"Maybe I should have mentioned that he is my brother. But it has been nice to hear you talk honestly with me."

"Well," said Damon not taking his piercing blue eyes of her "this is definitely a surprise. You should have told me that you had company. I would have left you two alone." Strangely Elena was sure that even if he had known or suspected anything he would have still come to join them.

"Nonsense." Stefan said. "Sit with us and have a beer. We were just talking about Elena's major in English that she is about to start at the end of this summer. She is not sure yet whether to continue at her home university or to experience something new."

Damon had sat down next to his brother and was still looking at Elena who felt slightly uncomfortable under the gaze of his eyes. "It is always good to make new experiences. Unless you are afraid to leave your comfort zone." He said.

Elena shook her head. "I am not afraid. But I like my college and my colleagues. It has good teachers and then ones in my department are known for their broad knowledge. It is the experience that I crave. I have never lived very far away from my hometown."

Damon leaned back against the cushion. "Then you should definitely change the university. New experiences make your knowledge richer and make yourself more diverse. May I ask what you are planning to do with an English major? Are you going to be a teacher?"

To his surprised she blushed. "No, I am not going to be a teacher."

"Then what?"

She looked down at the table. "I always wanted to be a writer. Therefore I am studying the English language to understand better the way the language works."

Damon had raised his eyebrow dangerously high but before he could make a snotty comment Stefan interrupted. "That is great, Elena! Have you already published something?"

"Only in my school and in the college paper but I have never publish in a book or a real magazine."

"I would really like to read some of your work. I am sure you are a very good writer. What do you think Damon?"

Damon smiled at his brother. "Well, Stefan, I am absolutely looking forward to reading something that this lovely young lady has written." He looked at her and saw her blush again. She didn't believe a word he said. He probably thought she was hopelessly wrong about her writing skills. "Maybe we can have an interesting exchange one of these days. We will be staying a few more days in town. If you ever feel like meeting just ask me after the next event."

Stefan nodded satisfied not having noticed the undertone of the message. But Elena had and swore herself never to give into that idea of _an interesting exchange _ with D.S. She only realized than that she still didn't know his name.

Suddenly he got up again. " I should really get going now. I have some sleep to catch up from last night. Stefan I'll see you in the morning. Elena, I hope to see you tomorrow night." He smiled at her and she nodded.

He had already turned away when he heard her call: "Wait, you didn't tell me your name? I guess that D.S. is just an abbreviation. For what?"

He turned around and grinned. "The name is Salvatore, Damon Salvatore." And left.

There was a short silence while both Elena and Stefan looked after the disappearing Damon.

"Well. My brother definitely knows how to make an impression." Stefan concluded after a while and smiled although he seemed a little less carefree then before.

"He does indeed." Elena agreed and turned back to Stefan. "Are you two close?"

Stefan weighed his head. "We used to be close but we haven't seen very much of each toher in the past years. We live very different lives. I have just finished my education and am starting to work now while Damon, well he has been working hard on his writing skills."

Elena's curiosity was awoken. "And what else? I feel there is more to tell."

Stefan looked slightly uncomfortable. "That is Damon's story to tell. I am trying not to get to involved in some parts of his life. We recently connected again."

"I am sorry. I should not have been so curious. You just seem to be so different. It is strange to imagine that you are brothers. "

"We are quite different but we grew up together and in many things we are very much alike."

"Like what?"

Stefan smiled. "We both immediately recognize a beautiful woman when we see her."

Elena blushed and looked embarrassed to the floor. Man usually did not tell her these kinds of things in her face but usually talked behind her back. Many were simply too shy to talk to her and many others thought she was arrogant and would never talk to them. Elena was on the contrary rather modest and on the contrary to her friend Caroline rather innocent.

"I am sorry" Stefan said. "It was not my attention to make you feel uncomfortable. Let' talk about something different than my relationship with my brother. It is not the best topic for a nice conversation."

They spent the rest of the night in a nice conversation the way it had begun. Elena enjoyed Stefan's company although she had to keep herself from time to time from mentioning his brother again. They seemed so different it was hard to believe that they were actual brothers.

They were nearly the last customers when they finally left the bar. Stefan accompanied her to her car and they said good night. He did not try to hug her or even kiss her but only touched her shoulder lightly. She was not sure what she had done if he had tried anything. She liked his company but she wasn't sure what else there was about him. She decided to just keep watching the development and to stop it when necessary.

When she arrived at the reading the next evening she spotted Stefan immediately. He was surrounded by a number of girls who seemed to have found their way back to the event. Elena recognized some of them from the first time. Stefan looked slightly in pain when one of the young women crept closer and started putting her hand on his arm when talking. Elena went over to them to help him out of his misery.

"Stefan. It is so good to see you again." She smiled and moved herself a little bit in front of the touchy woman. The woman snorted and was just about to say something when Stefan said with a little bit too much enthusiasm. "Elena, I have been waiting for you all night to show up. It is such a pleasure to see you. Let's sit down and talk." He held out his arm and she hooked her arm under his.

"That was maybe a little bit too much." She half giggled as soon as they were put of listening range.

"I am a really bad liar. I just can't do it. Damon is the story teller in the family, whenever I make up something I either talk too fast or it is obviously complete idiocy that I am telling." He shrugged.

"Good to know that you can't lie." Elena smiled.

Damon was again introduced by Mrs. Lockwood who seemed to be even more enchanted by him that evening than the other night. She could not keep her eyes off him and seemed to think of the perfect mode to serve him for dinner. Stefan next to her was trying very hard not to laugh at the misery of his brother who was still rather flirty with the much older woman.

As always Damon made a dramatic pause before he started reading and let his gaze swipe over the audience. He started to recognize faces and realized that his small fanclub was again in the front row. He noticed that his brother and Elena were sitting next to each other again and that Stefan had again brought these damned peanuts. He hated the smell of peanuts. He simply hoped that Elena would not smell like peanuts later. Damon had planned on staying longer tonight and get to know her better. There was something about her that intrigued him but he could not tell what.

He noticed that he had let more time pass by then planned and immediately began to read.

_Her hair was flowing in the wind as she rode the bicycle in front of me. I wasn't even sure that she was always able to see where she was going but she seemed happy. I was more than happy I was ostentatious. I could already see myself with her on the beach or in a bar. We were going to grow old together and love each other until the day we died. If I ever actually talked to her again. _

This time Damon took a much shorter time to get ready than yesterday. He had a goal. He was sure that his brother was already deep in her thoughts but he aimed at occupying a place jut by himself in the left hemisphere of her brain.

Stefan and Elena had left immediately after the ending. Stefan had assured her that Damon would simply follow them afterwards. Caroline who had again shown no interest in a continuing visit to the reading was already in the bar. She was surrounded by at least five men that were all asking for her attention. As soon as she saw Elena she made her way over to her.

"Tonight they are all especially needy." She sighed as if it would really bother her.

Elena laughed. She knew her friend too well. If not at least one male pair of eyes was on her Caroline felt rejected. That had not always been the case. As a teenager Caroline had been very uneasy and sometimes even jealous of Elena but they had worked their issues out and were best friends today.

Caroline's gaze fell on Stefan. She raised an eyebrow questioningly in Elena's direction.

"That is Stefan. He is the brother of D.S. whose real name is Damon by the way."

Caroline couldn't stop herself from saying. "You must have an awesome gene pool for you both to be so handsome." Elena laughed again and Stefan smiled at her not sure if he was supposed to laugh or not. That girl definitely had it in her.

When Damon arrived later that evening the three of them were sitting together and laughing as if they had known each other for years. Although he would never have admitted it Damon sometimes envied his brother's easiness with people. Stefan would someday make a great doctor whom people trusted deeply.

He joined them at the table and ordered a glass of bourbon for himself.

"So, aspiring young writer," he said in Elena's direction "what did you think of my performance tonight? Did it live up to your expectations?"

Elena was surprised by his question. She didn't really think that he would care for anyone's opinion on anything he did. Since she didn't answer he added: "Or were you too distracted eating peanuts to listen to me?"

At first she thought he was really judging her. "No, I listened. I can listen and eat peanuts at the same time. I am able to multi task." Then she saw the grin on his face. "I liked it tonight. You seem to be getting better every evening. You feel more comfortable in your own skin, at least that is what it looks like."

He was surprised by her honest answer. "Well, I feel more comfortable. IT is good to see that people come back and want to hear how the story continues."

As the evening kept on Elena noticed that Damon could be indeed a very interesting talker. He had seen a lot of wonders on his travels and was willing to share his knowledge with just a slight hint of superiority that she could survive. Stefan and Caroline seemed to have a pleasant talk as well and once again they were nearly the last people to leave the bar.

Stefan gave her a small one armed hug this time which wasn't unpleasant. He gave Caroline the same short friendly treatment. Damon the other hand nodded towards Caroline, they hadn't talked very much since they didn't seem to have a lot in common, and gave Elena a kiss on the hand. His eyes were sparkling with the boyish mischief that he had hidden so well during the past couple of hours. Elena blushed once more and got into her car. Even while she was getting ready to sleep she was trying to figure out what that look had meant and if it was going to interfere with her future.

**A/N: That was rather short. I am still not sure if I want to keep the Salvatores human or vampire. What would you rather read? Love, Santavica**


	4. Part four

**A/N: I have not abandoned this story I have just had so much to do lately. I am also hoping to update my Klaroline story this weekend but I can't promise anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Elena woke up in the morning feeling still tired. Her dreams had been weirdly haunted by the dark haired writer that she had met a few days ago. He was smiling in every single one of them and especially that smile was confusing her the whole night long. At least in her dreams it had felt like he was trying to hide something. She shook her head that was still lying on the pillow and she frowned. She had no idea where she took those thoughts from and she decided to expel them immediately from her mind.

She got downstairs and prepared a small breakfast. She decided to call her brother to see how he was doing but he did not answer his phone. Ever since a famous art collector had found his work he was of doing who knows what with who knows who. Elena loves her little brother but she wished he was a little bit less adventurous and bohemian. She sighed as she put down the phone. Maybe she was just jealous because her own life was kind of boring. As far as she could remember nothing interesting had happened in her life in a very long time. In her opinion that was one of the reasons why she could not get any inspiration for her writing lately. Her parents had died in a car accident a few years earlier and she had overcome the pain by writing about it but these days she was lacking writing material. Not that she wished for anyone to get hurt, but something exiting would be nice for once.

Remembering her dreams she realized that maybe something exiting had already entered her life in the presence of Damon Salvatore. She was not sure why she thought him to be so interesting. After talking to him last night she had figured that he was very self-centered and incredibly aware of his good looks. She could not deny that she was attracted to his handsome features, because he was extraordinary handsome but she was not sure if she actually liked his personality.

After her quick breakfast she went to the grocery store to get some basic food in the house. She met a lot of people she knew on the way. Mrs. Lockwood talked nearly ten minutes only about "that brilliant young man" and his bright future in writing. Elena nodded and smiled politely thinking to herself that Mrs. Lockwood was probably not only interested in Damon's writing. After the major had finally let her go Elena nearly made her way out of the store without running into another acquaintance. But shortly before she had the chance to pay her groceries Tyler Lockwood, Major Lockwood's son stopped her in her way.

"Hey, Elena. Good to see you! My mum told me you were in town."

Elena smiled at him and said: "Tyler, good to see you too. I heard you were in town for a short break. How is the football going?"

"Good, thanks. I was just wondering if Caroline was in town as well." Elena suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she smiled again. "Yes, Caroline arrived together with me. We are spending some time here." Elena was absolutely sure that Tyler had already seen Caroline but she knew he was still not over the break-up and was in need to talk about Caroline. Since Elena was not in the mood to hear him whine about his past love she excused herself that she had plans soon and left the store.

When she opened the door her phone beeped and she read a message from Caroline to meet her at the Grill later if possible. Elena texted back her okay and entered the house. She put away the groceries and sat down in front of her laptop to get some work for college down. But she couldn't really focus on her assignment. Her head suddenly seemed to be full with ideas to write about and knew plots that she felt were perfect for at least a short story. She opened a word document and let her imagination flow into the writing.

Suddenly her phone rang and Elena woke out of her writing trance.

"Yes?" She answered her phone without checking who was calling.

"Elena, where are you?" She heard Caroline's agitated voice from the other side of the line. "I have been waiting for you for almost twenty minutes and I was already late."

Elena looked at the watch on her computer and realized that several hours had passed. She was indeed far too late for her date with Caroline.

"I am so sorry, Care. I got caught up in my writing. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Fine, but please hurry. Tyler is staring at me and I am not sure how much more time he needs to make the decision to talk to me. And I am really not in the mood to talk to him!"

"I'll be quick, I promise." Elena ended the call. She scanned another time over the document. Now that she was reading it again she realized that it still needed some editing but was not the worst of her work. She smiled and got up to hurry to the Grill.

Caroline was already sitting in their usual booth and was doing her best to avoid looking at Tyler or any of the other guys staring at her. She only looked up when she heard Elena call her name.

"Finally!" She claimed out.

"I am sorry, Care." Elena said as she hugged her friend.

"It's fine. Until this point they have all played chicken and left me alone." Caroline sighed as if being chased by good-looking man was the world's most devastating subject.

Elena laughed. "Just this morning I met Tyler at the grocery store. He was absolutely unsubtly asking for you. It made me feel kind of bad for him."

"Oh come on." Caroline said. "I am pretty sure he has found a way to distract himself. He should just stop playing the victim."

"Are you judging him?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow. "It is not like you have not found an interesting distraction meanwhile."

Caroline grinned. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I am absolutely innocent." Both girls laughed and clicked their cups against each other.

"Anyway," Caroline said, changing the subject. "What is up with those two super hot writer brothers? They could both not take their eyes of you. What game are you playing Elena Gilbert?"

"Nothing! I am doing nothing. I talked to Stefan a few times and he is really nice. Damon is just an interesting person." She shrugged.

"He does have this whole bad-ass thing going on, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I feel like he absolutely knows how hot he is." Elena contemplated. "But I am not sure if he is actually a nice person."

Caroline chuckled. "You are such a sweetheart. Of course he is not a nice person. That is what the whole bad-ass attitude tells you. That is also what makes him interesting in the first place although his brother Stefan seems to be nice."

"Well, if you are interested. You would at least make a pretty nice couple optically." Elena grinned.

"No, thank you. I am busy elsewhere."

"So you admit that there is something going on between you and Professor Mikkaelson?" Elena grinned again this time stretching the grin from one side of her face to the other.

"Oh chush," Caroline said "I am not saying anything. Although I am not denying that there is a possibility that I am saying that anything you are assuming is not exactly untrue."

Both of the girls laughed.

Later that night Elena went to get her daily Damon and Stefan Salvatore dose. When she walked into the room Stefan immediately looked up and smiled at her. He seemed to be genuinely happy to see her and gave her an unexpected welcome-hug.

"Good to see you again, Elena." He welcomed her.

She smiled. "Well, I am interested in hot the book continues."

Stefan smiled as well and then looked like he suddenly remembered something. "Look, Damon asked me if I wanted to grab a bite with him after the reading. I thought you might want to accompany us." Elena smiled and affirmed the invitation. She was not sure if she was really comfortable being alone with the two brothers but she had no real reason to say no.

As always Damon got introduced and walked on stage looking extraordinary confident. He was wearing his usual outfit consisting of a dark shirt and dark pants. Without much further introduction he began to read.

_I was absolutely positive that I wanted to stay with her until the rest of my life. As it turned out she was not really into that thought. I felt like the world was reversed. Who had ever heard that a guy wanted to commit and the girl was simply interested in getting laid good and quick. But if that was her game I could always play along. She was going to get to know me. _

The part Damon was reading that night got rather graphic. Elena felt the atmosphere change in the room. She was sure that the couple in front of her were not only holding hands but having their hands in each other's different places. She shifted on her seat slightly uncomfortable and suddenly realized how close Stefan was sitting to her. The room was quite dark and she felt a certain electricity pulsate through the people. She first thought that she received the energy from Stefan but when she looked up she caught Damon's eyes. He was reading but still managed to look at her and his gaze burned her skin. He was talking about sex and describing graphic scenes in such a normal voice that the intensity got stronger every minute. Elena was not sure if she was happy when he stopped reading or if she would have liked him to continue with his verbal ministrations.

They went together to a nice restaurant close to the center of town. If the personal thought it to be weird that she was there with two guys they were too polite to show. Stefan held out her chair while Damon took care of her coat.

She enjoyed the evening more than she would have than she would have thought. Both men were interesting talkers and kept her entertained the whole night. They told stories from their childhood and complimented each other on some occasions. From what Elena understood they had been very close as children and as young adults. Remembering what Stefan had said about his Relationship to his brother she was wondering what had happened between them that broke them apart so much. She wanted to ask but was not sure how well her inquire would be received. Instead she listened to them reminisce about old times and old friends.

They were already thinking about whether to order a dessert when Stefan's phone rang and he took the call. While talking his face got darker and darker with every word. He only said a few words most of them being _okay_ and _yes, I understand_ Elena could not really tell what the call was about. When he hung up he looked at the other two at the table.

"Lexi had an accident. I have to get back to New York to see her. I am very sorry about the disturbance but this is important. I hope I can make it back soon."

"Don't worry, brother." Damon said. "I'll finish my task here without you. I will be fine."

Elena got up and hugged the already standing Stefan. "Have a safe trip to New York. It was very nice meeting you and I hope we will meet again."

Stefan smiled and nodded. "I am very sure that we will meet again. I'll be safe. Maybe I'll sleep a little bit in a motel on the street." They hugged another time and Stefan parted.

"Well," said Damon "that leaves the two of us here." He grinned at her.

"It does. Who is Lexi? A friend of yours?" Elena asked.

"Lexi is one of Stefan's oldest friends. Me and her have never really gotten along well but Stefan would do anything for her. They are inseparable."

Elena nodded and looked down at the menu. She finally decided to order the chocolate cake. If she was already eating dessert she could as well eat something good.

"So tell me," Damon said after they had ordered again. "How is your writing going on?"

Elena moved her head from side to side. "I am not sure. I wrote a nearly finished story this morning but I am just not sure if it is good or bad."

"I meant it when I said that I would like to read some of your writings. Maybe I can help you or indicate you to a possibly interested editor. What do you think?"

"That would be great" Elena exclaimed. "I'll just sent you some of my work by E-mail if you want. Just tell me your mail address."

Damon took out a business card and handed it over to her. "Just use this address. I will check it out when I get the time."

They spent the rest of the night talking about different topics. Their conversation was casual and they jumped from one thing to the other. On the other hand Elena felt a spark go through her every time their kneed touched accidently under the table or her hand brushed his without intention. After a while she felt like he was provoking her to make these moves or was desperately trying to touch her. When her hand brushed against his arm again without intent she found him smiling slightly mischievously at her.

The finally finished their meal and left the restaurant as the last guests. Damon had insisted on paying the tap and had not even let her see it. He drove her back in his car to the place where she had parked her car before the beginning of the reading. Inside the car Elena felt the tension even stronger. Although his car was not small she literally felt his presence next to her the whole way. She tried to analyze why she was attracted by him but could not find a reason except for his good looks, his writing skills, his charm and that absolutely gorgeous smile of his. Apart from those few things he was absolutely not her type.

As they arrived at the parking spot she got out of the car to walk over to her car only to find him getting out of the car as well. Answering her questioning look he said: "I am not going to let a young lady walk to her car alone in the middle of the night." Without wanting to Elena had to smile. He offered her his arm and she took it without hesitation. They walked over to her car and Elena got her car keys out of her bag.

Arriving at the car she was about to slip her arm out of his when he used her movement to spin her around so she crashed into his chest. He didn't flinch or move an inch. He only stared down at her and in her eyes. Slowly he raised his hand a cupped her face. His thumb stroked her cheek and she felt herself licking her lips. She anticipated the touch of his lips but when it came she was not prepared for the power it would give her. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him fiercely. His other hand had taken up position on the small of her back and he pressed her closer to his chest. Feeling the pressure and her female body against his hard body she unintentionally moaned a quiet moan. Damon used that moment to slip his tongue in her mouth and to explore her deeper. She kissed him back and got lost in the passionate moment. After a few minutes she broke away from him and looked at him.

"Well, that was unexpected." She said shakily.

He only nodded clearly affected by what he had meant to be only a small goodnight kiss.

"I think I should get going." Elena added. He nodded again not leaving her eyes with his gaze. Elena turned around slowly and got into the car. Looking out of the car she could see how he was walking backwards to his car her car always in his vision.

Elena could not believe what she had just done. She had made-out with a near stranger whose brother was maybe also interested in her. This was messed up. She sat down in front of her computer and started to write again since the inspiration had just hit her again.

Two hours later she had finished a new story that was absolutely not PG 13 and had not helped her to calm down her nerves. Fishing in her bag for her phone to set the alarm for the next day she found Damon's business card. She decided to give it a shot and to send him some of her work. She wrote a quick email thanking him for the interesting and great evening and adding some of her material to it.

Damon had watched some TV after he had come back from his date with Elena. The kiss had been a lot more intense than he had been expecting but that made her only more attractive. He heard the sound of an incoming E-mail and opened the program. It was from Elena who was sending him some of her stories. He scanned over them. Most of them were slightly boring everyday descriptions. She had a good writing style but was writing about absolutely random things. Without much hope he opened the last text. He was immediately hooked up after reading the first lines and realizing where the text was heading to.

_She moaned as he pampered her skin with kisses. He had started at her neck and was now working his way down. He paid special attention to her breast and every time his tongue caressed her nipple she moaned out loud. _

The sound of another incoming E-Mail could be heard. He saw that Elena had written a second E-mail.

Elena noticed too late that she had sent not only some of her work from this morning but as well as what she had just written. She stared at the computer and blushed. It was already uncommon enough for her to write graphic descriptions but now Damon Salvatore was reading her stories. If it had been possible she would have turned an even deeper read when thinking about this. She decided to write him a second E-mail asking to ignore the last text in the hope that he hadn't read it yet.

_Hello Damon, _

_Please ignore the last text. It was nothing well planned and has not been revised yet. Please don't read it to not cloud your judgment._

_Greetings, _

_Elena_

She sighed glad that she had prevented a disaster. She was about to go to bed when her E-mail program received a new E-mail from Damon Salvatore.

_Dear Elena, _

_I have to say that I would be sad if I had missed that wonderful last text of yours. I am reading it right now and I am enjoying it immensely. If you are ever interested in some filed work in this area don't hesitate to call me. ;-)_

_Damon_

Elena stared at the computer and realized that she was doomed.

**A/N: I was thinking about maybe making a one-shot out of Caroline and "Professor Mikkaelson" but I not sure yet. What do you guys think? Is it worth a try? If you have any coments or just fell like saying something feel free to review. Love, Santavica**


	5. The reading part five

**Who would have still believed it, but I am back. i am still writing but I had and still have so much else in my head that I am simply many times too exhausted when I get home to write something. But in the end there are days when I still make it. Hope you enjoy, I try to update more in the next few weeks. Love, Santavica**

Of course Elena could not sleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Damon Salvatore's smug smile in front of her reading her text on his computer. She kept tossing and turning in her bed until she finally realized that she would not get any sleep this night and got up.

She walked into the kitchen to get a glass of milk and maybe some cookies to calm her nerves. But the thought of him still didn't leave her head. What the hell had he meant with that last remark in his e-mail? She hoped he was not referring to showing her some real life experiences although maybe she was secretly hoping for it. Elena shook her head. She was already fantasizing enough about him after the kiss without thinking over his words again and again.

The next day passed without any special occurrences. All day long she was contemplating if she was going to his reading again. Stefan would not be there since he was in New York looking after his friend. Maybe that Lexi was even more than a friend she didn't know but he seemed very worried about her. It was none of her business anyway but she was still a little bit down that she wouldn't see him again tonight. He had relaxed the whole situation. She was pretty sure that if Stefan had stayed until later Damon would not have kissed her, she would not have written that story, she would not have sent it accidentally, Damon would not have read it and the whole situation would be a lot less awkward. But what was done was done and she was never one to cry over spilt beer.

Caroline did not answer her phone when Elena called her. Since this was a very uncommon occurrence with Caroline Elena could only speculate what was happening. But seeing Tyler Lockwood on the other side of the street made her sure that he was definitely not the reason.

The evening came sooner than Elena had expected and she found herself standing in front of her wardrobe where she could not decide what to wear. This is getting really quickly really pathetic, she thought to herself as she discarded the twentieth item from her closet. She finally settled for a dark blue dress with a red belt just above her hips. She combined some red low heeled pumps and liked what she saw in the mirror.

Damon apparently liked it too. The moment she arrive he spotted her and gave her an all over look and when being done he gave her a smile and winked at her. She acted as if she hadn't seen him and talked to some of the people around her. Still she could feel his piercing look in her back.

"Are you trying to ignore me?" She suddenly heard a voice behind her whispering very close to her. She had not meant to stay this long after he was done reading really trying to avoid having to talk to him but of course she was stopped by somebody. This time it was nobody else but Caroline's mother Liz who wanted to talk about her daughter of course.

"It's not like I am trying to get involved into her love life but Tyler does seem pretty down. Do you think it is going to work between them again?" She had asked Elena. Although Elena had known the answer, meaning no, she was to polite to give such a rude answer. She understood Liz preoccupation, Caroline's relationship with Tyler had bound her at least a little bit to Mystic Falls but ever since they had broken up there was nothing making her want to come back. Elena felt a little bit guilty. She had nothing to come back to in this town but Caroline had still she never encouraged her to see her mum more often. In the end Liz had finally let her go when nearly everybody was already gone. She walked outside towards her car. That was the moment he found her.

"So, are you?" he asked her again tearing her out of her thoughts.

"Of course not. I was just engaged in conversation with other people." She replied as calm as she could not turning around to look at him. She wasn't sure what was going to happen to her if she looked him straight in the eye. He didn't seem to mind but made a step even closer to her so she their bodies nearly touched.

"You know, I had a different feeling." She felt him take in a deep breath as if he was smelling her.

"Then your feeling was wrong." She said firmly and turned around to face him. She was not prepared to be this close to his face. Instinctively she took a step back and he didn't follow her.

"So, how about a drink at my place then we can talk."

She looked at him with wide open eyes. "What makes you think I am going back to your place with you?"

His face took a slightly offended look. "Well, you did ask me for help didn't you? I was just offering my personal opinion on your texts."

Elena felt a little bit ashamed that she had expected something else. He was being so nice to look at her writing and she was so bitchy. A little voice that sounded very much like Caroline in the bac of her mind reminded her that the bad-ass guys were never good but she willing ignored it.

"Yes, of course. I hope this is alright? If you want we can do that another day." She added realizing that it was already pretty late.

"Don't worry about that." He assured her "I am a child of the night, I don't mind working at this hour. Especially since I am already in literature-mode." He chuckled at his own joke and she said teasingly: "Well, I hope that was not one of your better lines, because if it was I am not sure if I am not a better help for you instead."

"I see, the young lady is already getting cocky. Then let me show you how a real master handles his fantasy. Just follow my car." He turned around and they both got into their respective cars.

It was a short ride to the hotel he was staying in. of course Elena knew the small Inn, since it was one of the few possibilities to stay as a guest in the city. But she had never entered it and was relieved to find that they could enter his room without having to pass the front desk. She was sure whoever worked at that desk would immediately recognize her.

Walking into his room had made her think the atmosphere would change. They were in a closed room with a bed in the middle of it but he stayed professional.

"Would you like some water?" He asked her politely and she nodded. He got two small bottles and two glasses out if the cupboard and put them on his desk. There was nothing on the desk except his laptop. Noticing her gaze he said. "There is nothing that can distract me from the story I am writing. My own writing room at my apartment in New York has barely anything in it except for a desk and a chair." Elena nodded and decided to try that technique as well some day.

He opened his laptop and let it boot. In between he grabbed another chair for her and they sat together in front of the computer. On the contrary to what Elena had expected he really tried to help her with her writing. He pointed out grammatical errors, redundancies and figures of speech that were unrealistic. At the same time he told her he liked her work and encouraged her to experiment with different forms of writing. They only talked about her legitimate texts and not about the accidental one. He even recommended some writers she should read to find more inspiration in writing techniques and styles.

The letters began to fade in front of Elena's eyes and she had to suppress a moan. He looked at her and laughed. "Well, I get a little bit carried away speaking of literature. You must be really tired." She nodded and laughed a little embarrassed.

"Maybe we should stop her for tonight. Are you sure you can still make it home?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, I live close by. It should not be a problem to stay up for another ten minutes. She grinned at him.

They both got up and walked over to the door. He opened it for her and she turned around to look at him.

"Thank you. This was very helpful and much better than expected."

He raised his eyebrow mockingly at her. "What did you expect than?"

She cursed herself for not being able to keep her mouth shut. She shrugged and was not sure what to answer. Suddenly his face was very close to hers. "Maybe this?" His lips were only a tiny distance away from her as she closed the distance.


End file.
